Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 45/@comment-97.120.222.121-20140701235008/@comment-25231143-20140702014829
I'm bored enough to list all the lines that show why this AWC is false... Rick Grimes vs. Walter White "Show this lab rat how to be a real dad" "Brain you misuse, Cookin up Blue Sky and bigger lies for Skyler" "Tore your family apart sin by sin" "I kill zombies that are better men then you before breakfast" "Your sense of duty gets your group into some deep doody! Always getting saved by some samurai booty" "You're a loser, a failure to your whole entire crew. I've seen Walter, Jr. handle walkers better than you!" "You ain't the danger to me, Walt." "No one saw Shane coming, except for your wife." Goku vs. Superman "Who can stop this constipated jock, with the awful animation and the complicated plot?" "You're Krillin it" "Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals" "You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots" "YOUR POWERS HAVE BEEN BORING SINCE THE NINETEEN FUCKING FOURTIES!" "You're a flying Miss Daisy!" "You're pretty pastey to be powered by the sun!" "Cause there's nothing fun about a super hero made of green rocks!" "You got that camel toe!" "Your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes!" "You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers!" Stephen King vs. Edgar Allan Poe "Your books are as erie as Beverley Cleary!" "You're a faux Bram Stoker" "Your flow's so-so" "While this jerk just beats off on a page!" "You gothed-out fop?" "Pouty little poet with an opiate affliction." "You're as soft as Po, the Kung Fu Panda!" "Masque of the Red Death? Barely blood curdling." "Pit and the Pendulum? Not even unnerving." "Perving on your first cousin when she's thirteen years old? Now that's disturbing!" "Speaking of bored, you're the worst!" "Stephen, you pretend to do it" "Speaking of bored, you're the worst!" "Dropped out of school but you can't drop a verse." "Fame? Money? Talent? Success? You'll always have less, never more!" Sir Isaac Newton vs. Bill Nye "They put Beaker in a bow tie up against me?" "You're no match for me, you got a bach degree" "Perhaps it'd be better if I added in a bleep or a bloop or another wacky sound effect," "You waste time debating creationists," "You freaked out, started counting coins for the bank and you sure didn't have no wife!" "You wrote the book on gravity, but you couldn't attract no body!" "Your work on orbits was exemplary, but your circle of friends was shoddy" "Well, I conclude that your methods are the wackest!" "You wouldn't even pass in one of my classes." "Every action has an equal and opposite reaction" "Except for when we both start rapping." George Washington vs. William Wallace "You got drawn and quartered." "Tortured on the orders of a king, really?" "How'd you get beat by a dude named Longshanks?" "You hot dogged and he cut off your bean franks!" "A Mel Gibson movie is your legacy!" "Looking like a stiffer white dick than your monument!" "You died owning slaves" "This powdered prick couldn't beat me in a foot race" "Founding father but no children" "Crossed the Delaware, but your soldiers can't swim!" "The only Washington I trust is Denzel!" "Your nation's famous for golf and haggis!" "You whipped all of those out of slave black folks." "If you held my balls, you couldn't be my caddy!" "My style's ice cold, yours is old and shabby."